Perfectly Wrong, but Amazingly Right
by elilover2
Summary: Bay has a bad day, can Emmett make it better? Stupid summary, just read the story.


**A/N: I was feeling in an SAB mood while listening to One of Those Days by Joy Williams and this is what happened. My apologies if you don't like it. Review anyway! Flames are not accepted, but constructive criticism is!**

I woke up feeling horrible. Not physically horrible, like I was sick, but mentally horrible. I just knew it was going to be a bad day. So, naturally it was.

It started when I walked downstairs and found Toby eating the last of the cereal. This would have mattered a lot more had I not realized at THAT MOMENT that it was already time for school and I wasn't even dressed. I rushed back up the stairs, tripping on the way, and saw a pile of laundry in the middle of my floor. Laundry I had planned on doing the night before, because it contained ALL of my good clothes.

A few seconds later, I rushed back down the stairs, dressed in paint splattered clothes. The jeans were a size too small, and the shirt said "I'm Sexy and I Know It" in glittery letters. It had been a stupid gift from mom, and I had sworn never to wear it out of the house. But, desperate times call for desperate measures. Toby snorted when he saw me.

"You ready?"

"Just go." I scowled and slippied into the car, steeping in a giant mud puddle on the way out of the house. Great.

We drove in silence, my face consumed by a huge frown. This day was going to be seriously suckish if this morning was any indication of the rest of it. I was NOT going to make it if things kept going wrong.

I stepped out of the car at Buckner and headed quickly to my first class. I made it just as the bell rang, smiling slightly, and sat down in my seat. The teacher, Mrs. Johnson, called roll and I allowed myself to zone out. My thoughts wandered to Emmett and I smiled slightly. We were planning on spending a day in the park **(f****or some reason I can only see them in the park...)**, just the two of us.

"Bay? Bay. BAY!" I awoke with a start, my face flushing. Of course I had fallen asleep in class.

"Were you listening?" Mrs. Johnson glared at me, and I bit back a sarcastic retort. It wouldn't do to get another detention, especially with all my parents were going through. I was likely to get twice the punishment.

"No." I answered and Mrs. Johnson turned slightly red. Clover and some other girls giggled. I grimaced.

"You might want to start."

Of course.

The rest of the day went pretty much the same. Accident after accident kept happening. With each one, I felt more and more like crying. How could one person's day go THIS WRONG? It wasn't fair! I wanted to curl into a ball and never face anyone or anything again. Of course, I still had my date with Emmett.

I made my way to the park, paying close attention to the road. I was not going to get into a car accident. Not today. Once there, I climbed carefully out of the car and slowly made my way over to where Emmett was sitting. He greeted me cheerfully and I tried my best to smile. Naturally, it didn't work.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked, concern lining his face. I smiled despite myself, loving the fact that he cared.

"My day's been horrible. It started out this morning, and just kept getting worse." I quickly explained the day's events, switching haphazardly between signing and speaking. By the end, I was surpised Emmett had caught any of it.

"That explains the shirt." He grinned and I crossed my arms.

"Hey! It's not my fault! I didn't have anything to wear!" I protested and he laughed. I couldn't help but laugh with him. It sounded so stupid once I said it "outloud". At the time, it had seemed so huge.

"I guess it's stupid." I admitted and Emmett shook his head, face serious.

"No. You had a bad day, I get that. Everyone has those."

"Have you ever had a bad day?" I questioned and he nodded.

"Lots." He signed it somewhat wistfully and I kissed him, sort of a "let's forget than and just remember now" kiss. It was full of promise, hope, love, and understanding. It was perfect.

"At least we have each other." I spoke/signed it curtly, the words seeming harsher than I meant and Emmett's brow creased. He thought for a moment, than kissed me again before answering.

"We'll always have each other."

As far as days went, this one hadn't been that bad after all.


End file.
